


Surprise

by asrundream



Series: Squall In Stockings [1]
Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-29
Updated: 2011-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-13 22:51:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4540452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asrundream/pseuds/asrundream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I used to post in a FFVIII fanfiction community where all stories had to be exactly 100 words (and, ideally, based on a prompt that changed regularly). This is one of the stories I wrote for that community.</p><p>Prompt: gender bending</p>
    </blockquote>





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> I used to post in a FFVIII fanfiction community where all stories had to be exactly 100 words (and, ideally, based on a prompt that changed regularly). This is one of the stories I wrote for that community.
> 
> Prompt: gender bending

He pulled the stockings up slowly, carefully. Clipped them into the delicate lace ribbons dangling temptingly from the front of an equally lacy garter belt. Pinned back his hair, slipped in delicate diamond earrings, twisted the barrel of a dusky pink lipstick and pressed it lightly against his lips.

He stepped back to inspect himself in the mirror. Naked but for the stockings, garter belt, and red stiletto heels, makeup perfectly done, hair so messy it appeared intentional.

"Seifer," he murmured, voice husky.  
"Yes?" came the strained reply.  
He pushed open the door and stepped through.  
"Your surprise is ready."


End file.
